


Welcome Home

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his wife, Blair gets on with his life -- with Jim.<br/>This story is a sequel to What I Didn't Say..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> (Yvonne, please consider this as a humble expression of 

## Welcome Home

by Toshua

Author's disclaimer: These characters belong to Pet Fly and UPN. No copyright infringement intended. 

enjoyment to What I Didn't Say...) To everyone else, if you haven't read Yvonne's writings, why haven't you? 

Archivist's Note: Posted to SXF on May 18, 1997. 

* * *

Jim stirred, opened his eyes and groaned. He was getting old. Or else the bronze fireball next to him had more stamina than anybody had a right to. He shifted his legs, almost groaning again. He was sore. _Well, you asked for it, Ellison. Nail me to the mattress, you said. Well he did, so suffer quietly._

Blair was still asleep, curled on his side, one hand gripping Jim's arm. Jim watched him for a long time, letting his fingers comb through the long hair that was fanned out on the pillow. He finally looked at the clock. Ten am. 

Blair blinked sleepily, mind taking in how his body felt. He was warm, the bed he was in was soft, comfortable. The blanket over his legs was cool, soft. There was a warm body next to him. _Janice._

As quickly as the thought came, reality set in and the grief for his dead wife hit his chest. _Janice!_ And he knew who was beside him. His friend and now new lover. The one Janice had said to go to, if something happened to her. Blair's eyes met Jim's. 

"Morning, Chief. You okay?" 

Guilt flared for a moment, and his hand went to the braided leather cord at his throat, traced it to the ring that was laced through it. "I think so." He pushed himself up, leaned against the headboard. 

Jim could feel the tension in his partner. He watched Blair's hand as it slid down the leather cord and clinched the wedding band. 

"Blair, I saw her." Jim felt he had to say something, the grief that poured off his partner was almost visible. 

"What? Saw who?" 

"Janice. She came to me. Placed your hand in mine. Told me to take care of you." 

"She came to me too. Gave us her blessing." Blair tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling, blinking as the tears rolled down his face. "I miss her, Jim. I miss her so much." 

"I know. I'm sorry, Blair. So sorry." He pulled the small body into his arms, stroked the long hair, kissed the sweaty forehead. "I'd do anything to bring her back for you." 

"I know. Thank you." Blair kissed Jim gently, tasting his new lover, marveling at the feelings that he thought had died with his wife. The hard body held him closer, fingers tracing up his neck, into his hair, combing and rubbing his head. Blair relaxed into the embrace. "But she's right. I've mourned enough. Time to move on." 

He slid out of the bed, padded nude to Jim's closet and pulled out one of the bigger man's flannel shirts and slid into it. It hung like a short robe, emphasizing Blair's lean bronze body, the long feline muscles. "Do you mind? Most of my stuff is in storage with the Corvair." 

Jim slid out of bed, pulled on his plaid robe. "Not at all. What time is your interview?" He placed his hands on the slender shoulders, dared to pull his partner to his chest and lean against him, arms circling Blair's stomach, tracing the brown hair that contained blond and red highlights. 

"Three. Why?" 

Jim snuggled his love closer, nose in the long hair, smelling, recording the precious scent of this man; herbs, and jungle moss, his shampoo. "Let's grab a little lunch, stop by the station and say hello to Simon. Then, I'll take you shopping for whatever you need until your things get here." 

"You and I both know that we won't have time to shop if we stop at the station. Let's do it after the interview." 

"You're right. Wantta share the shower? I actually replaced the hot water tank. Hot showers as long as you like." 

"Really? This I have to try." Blair kissed him again, turning in the loose embrace and sliding his arms around Jim's neck. "Jim, I love you. But it may be awhile before I quit thinking of Janice when we're together. Be patient." 

"I can be patient, Chief. As long as you're here." Jim picked up the smaller man and carried him down the stairs to the bathroom and a long steamy shower. 

Blair pulled his shirt over his head, buttoned the teal blue fabric and smoothed the raw silk over his arms. He reached into his duffel, pulled out a vest, ran his hand over the finely tanned skin, touched it to his face, eyes closed. Janice's smell was still on it. He remembered as she placed it on him after she'd finished the last stitch. They hadn't been married a year when she made it. He drew it on, laced the three leather ties loosely. _I could have lost you that day, Janice._

"Chief, you about ready?" Jim called from the living room. 

Blair stepped from his old room, brushing his long hair, before pulling it back and tying a leather thong with a mahogany carving of a stalking panther around the thick pony tail. 

"My God, Blair. You're beautiful." 

Blair grinned a sly smile at his friend then did a slow revolution in the middle of the room. "You think so?" 

Jim studied his friend. Blair was wearing dark brown suede slacks, soft as skin and molded to him the length of his body. The long sleeve teal shirt brought out his eyes and emphasized the long muscles in his arms and back. The dark vest was mostly green, but rippled with brown in places and seemed to move by itself. 

"Is that what it looks like?" Jim slid his hand down the hide, feeling the thin soft leather. "Alligator?" 

"Actually it's Amazon crocodile. Like it?" 

"It's beautiful. What's the story behind it?" 

"It bit Janice. I killed it." He shrugged, and a predatory smile graced his lips for a second, gone so quickly that Jim almost didn't see it. "She thought it was appropriate that I wear the hide as a trophy. The tribe we were studying at the time agreed that a 'warrior' should wear a sign of his prowess." He dug an earring out of the tight pocket, slid it into the pierced left ear. It was a fang, topped with a gold fitting. 

"You killed it? I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything." 

"I'll tell you about it sometime." He stroked the fang ---and almost cold water rushed over him as the dugout capsized. He surfaced, hearing Janice's scream. He grabbed the overturned canoe with one hand, reached for his struggling wife with the other. He'd pulled her to him, got her hands on the rough carved log. They floated with the current, catching their breath before starting their swim for shore. 

He'd seen the crocodile hit the water and pushed Janice to swim faster. Five feet from shore, she'd screamed and sank. The water turned red and Blair dove after his wife. The crocodile had Janice by the foot and he'd punched it in the eye, stunning the creature. The croc released its captive. They'd surfaced and Blair pushed his wife toward an overhanging tree, then turned and faced the ancient animal, armed with a long survival knife and rage.--- 

"Chief, Chief, come back." A strong hand was on his arm, another one stroking his face. Blair blinked and took a deep breath before meeting Jim's eyes. 

"Where were you?" 

"A lifetime and a continent away." Blair let Jim pull him into a tight hug. "I'm okay." 

"Scared me. I thought I was supposed to be the one that zoned out." 

"Yeah, well. You know how it is." He shrugged and tried a small smile. "Guess we'd better go." 

Jim let his lover go and they left the loft, climbed into Jim's newest truck. 

Simon was Chief of Police now, Jim a Captain in the Major Crimes division. As they drove, Jim gave his companion a rundown of things that had changed, things that were the same. At a little cafe overlooking the water they discussed civil rights, U.S. versus the world, and how politics had changed the city in the three years Blair had been gone. 

"Jim, I know you planned a get-together for tonight, so why go to the station now?" 

They stopped at a light and Jim pondered the question. Why did he want everyone at the station to see that Sandburg was at his side again. The simplest answer was the best. "Maybe I want to show you off. Show everybody that you're back. That my belief that you'd come back to me someday was justified." 

"As what? Your partner? Your lover?" 

Jim glanced away from traffic to study the intense tanned face. "My best friend. Remember? It was always about friendship first, above everything else." 

Sandburg relaxed against the seat. "I never forgot." They pulled into the parking garage. Blair looked around. "You know, this brings back so many memories. It's almost like I've never been away." 

"Trust me, you've been away. Come on." Jim hopped out of the tall cab, came around to his friend's door and opened it. He draped his arm around Blair's shoulders and kept it there as they entered the elevator and rode to the top floor to Simon's new office. 

"So how does Simon like being Chief?" 

"He hates it. About as much as I like being Captain." 

"You haven't told me how you got the promotion." 

"Long story." Jim sighed. "Tell you over a beer one night. If you tell me about the crocodile." 

"Deal." 

They got out of the elevator and walked down the long carpeted hall way. Blair stopped several times to look out the window at Cascade under their feet. Jim waited each time, knowing that his partner was getting used to being in a city again after spending the last several months deep in a jungle dealing with his grief over his wife's death. 

Simon's secretary ushered them into the Chief of Police's office as Simon was growling over the phone. "No, Mr. Mayor, adding ten cops to the subdivision won't stop the drugs in the school. Finding the supplier and his dealers will. We have a team on it and they're making progress. But it won't happen overnight. Not if you want a case that will stand up in court. I will keep you advised. Thank you, sir." Simon hung up the phone, pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. 

"Problems, Simon?" Jim chuckled at his friend. Simon filled the office, the big man's presence overshadowing the furniture of the over-decorated corner. 

"Politicians. Worse than wives." Simon opened his eyes, smiling at the smaller man next to the police captain. "Sandburg! Good to see you." He came around the big desk, wrapped his arms around Blair and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry about Janice. Did they catch the guy?" 

Blair eased himself out of the crushing embrace, shot an embarrassed look at Jim, eyebrows on the rise. _What's with Simon?_

"Thanks, Simon. Yeah, they convicted him of vehicular homicide. He's in jail for several years." He patted Simon's arm before looking around the corner office, taking in the plush surroundings. "Nice digs, Chief Banks. Hey, I can call you 'Chief' now." He grinned at Jim. "Sure you're not gonna mix us up, man?" 

"I'll manage." Jim laughed. All was right with his world. It felt so good to laugh after three years of being lonely. "We thought we'd stop by and say hi before Blair has his interview at the university. We still on for tonight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it. I understand that you're cooking." 

Blair looked at Jim in surprise. "You're cooking? Since when?" 

"I have you know that I'm an excellent cook." Jim tried to look offended and failed miserably. "What's so hard about steaks on the grill?" 

Blair sighed, looked at Simon. "Alpha male - dead animal over fire," he dead-panned. 

They all laughed. 

"Where are you staying, Blair? University housing?" 

"I-" 

Jim cut him off. "With me. Where he belongs." Smoky blue eyes met Blair's, absolute in his decision. 

Blair hadn't consciously considered any options and for a moment he rebelled at the decision being made for him. But then, the other side of his brain kicked in. Of course Jim would assume his living arrangements were settled - they'd been settled the first time they kissed. 

Simon watched the two friends for a moment. Blair was quieter than he was three years ago, calmer. His eyes spoke of things experienced that were beyond the cop's knowledge. Jim's flat statement confirmed what Simon had always believed, that Ellison cared for Sandburg deeper than he'd ever admitted to himself or anyone else - until now. 

Blair was smiling again, eyes gentle on his friend. He glanced back at Simon. "Alpha male again. Staking out his territory." He went to Jim's side, letting the older man put his arm around his shoulders again, feeling Jim's heat through his shirt. It felt good. 

"Uh, huh." Simon chuckled. "Just like old times. Are you going to show up wanting your observer ID back?" 

"Hardly, but I appreciate the offer." 

Jim glanced at his watch. "Chief, we gotta go if you want to stop in and see Joel before your appointment." 

"Well, now that you're back, maybe I won't have to worry about watching his back so much. That's what a partner's for." 

"I figured that you kept him tied to a desk." 

"Was I tied to a desk, Sandburg?" 

"No, you were always pulling our butts out of the fire." 

"Problem with being Chief, I can't do that now. So someone else has to. You wouldn't believe what he gets into without you." 

Blair looked up at Jim, square into the blue eyes. "I'm sure he's going to tell me." 

For a moment Jim saw Blair deep in some jungle, protecting his mate. Alpha male indeed! "See you tonight, Simon." 

They rode down the two floors to Major Crimes. Blair took the moment of privacy to lean against Jim, one hand sliding up the tall back. "Still getting into trouble, huh, Jim?" 

"Nah, I'm Captain now. I show up after all the excitement is over, walk around and," he cleared his throat and began quoting "...with amazing analytical skills, Captain James Ellison pinpointed the hostage's whereabouts and successfully led the rescue..." 

Blair watched his partner's eyes, then grinned. "Amazing analytical skills, huh? What'd you do, smell perfume at the kidnap scene, link it up to a hideout?" 

"Cheap aftershave, actually. Lots and lots of cheap aftershave." 

They were laughing when the elevator opened. Jim had his hand on Blair's shoulder again, the thumb sliding back and forth across the leather vest. He nodded at several officers that he knew, grinning at their confused expressions. 

Joel Taggert was in the lab, staring at the pieces of a bomb that had blown up an armored car the week before. Blair looked over the big man's shoulder and studied the bits and pieces for a second. 

"Looks like you're missing some pieces to your jigsaw puzzle." 

"Blair! You're back!" Joel lifted him off the ground with his hug. 

"What is with everybody?" He looked at Jim. "You'd think I died." 

"Well, your partner sure acted that way for the first six months you were gone." 

"Really? I didn't know that he cared." 

"Then you were the only one." He sat Sandburg back on his feet. "I'm really sorry about your wife." 

"Thanks, Joel." 

"So, are you coming back to Major Crimes?" 

"I'm not a cop, Joel. I'm taking a position with the university." 

"Too bad. But we can call you if we need you, right?" 

Blair looked at Jim again. _Had he really been missed?_ "Sure, Joel. Are you coming tonight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it. I want to hear some jungle stories out of you." 

"Like how he killed the vest he's wearing." Jim spoke up from his place leaning on the doorjamb. 

"Vest?" Joel looked closer at the pattern on the leather. "Alligator?" 

"Crocodile actually." 

"You killed a croc?" 

"Joel, really, it isn't much of a story." 

"I can't wait. You're looking good, Chief. I assume you're staying with Jim." 

"Looks like it." 

"Good. He needs you with him. Didn't seen right to see Jim Ellison without you at his side." Joel hugged him again. Jim was hiding a laugh behind his hand at Blair's confused expression. 

"Come on, Chief. See you tonight, Joel." 

They were in the elevator again. After a moment, Blair turned to his tall companion, eyes intense, full of fire. "I have an idea that the whole world knew you were in love with me before I did." 

Jim sighed. "Pretty much. I -uh- had a rough time of it after you left. Simon, Joel, couple others kept me from falling completely apart." 

"Wish I'd known. I'd never left." 

"We've had that discussion, Chief. You needed to go. I couldn't hold you back." He slid his hand up his companion's back until it rested in the soft hair under the thick ponytail. "But now you're back. I'm not letting you go, ever again." He stole a kiss as the elevator bumped to a halt. 

The doors opened and a beautiful woman stepped in, eyes glued to a file folder. She muttered, "One please," eyes never looking up. 

"Certainly, madam." Blair pushed the button, glanced at Jim then deliberately took Jim's hand. "Hello, Samantha. It's been a long time." 

The dark head jerked up. "Blair!" She grinned and almost reached for a hug, stopping when Blair seemed to pull away without moving. "I didn't know you were back in town. When'd you get here?" 

"Yesterday." 

"I heard about your wife. I'm so sorry." 

"Thank you." Suddenly to Blair's sensitive ears, the sentiment seemed contrite. _She didn't know I was coming back. Jim hadn't invited her to his welcome home party._ He squeezed the strong hand harder, reassuring his partner that there was no reason to be concerned. 

"We must get together while you're here. How long are you visiting?" The elevator stopped again on Sam's floor. 

"I'm taking a position at the university. I'm planning on staying." 

"Great. That's wonderful. Why don't we get together, say, Thursday night. I can fix dinner and you can catch me up on your life." 

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sam." 

The chatty, cheerful brunette stopped her planning. "Thursday not good? We can make it Sunday if you like?" 

"No, Sam. I already have plans." 

Her eyes got really wide and for the first time she noticed Jim standing behind Blair, their joined hands, Jim's other hand on Blair's shoulder. The doors slid open on her stuttered reply. "Oh, well, it was nice to see you again, Blair. You too, Jim." The doors closed on her confused face. 

"Guess the whole world will know that you're off the market again, uh, Chief? It won't take her long." 

Blair sighed, then leaned against his lover. "So are you. And don't you forget it." 

"Never." 

THE END 


End file.
